The large volume and rigid case of the capacitor now shapes the housing in implanted heart monitoring devices. This research explores methods to achieve the same therapy with a much smaller device. Specifically, it explores the question: Can defibrillators be made smaller, and, if so, how small? The major thrusts of the Phase I research will be to provide limited experimental proof of some fundamental ideas. These will be used to engineer film and capacitor design in the Phase II to provide flexible capacitors with energy densities of over 10 J/cc. Demonstration of the capabilities of composite flexible films with high dielectric constants and improved dielectric strength through simple laboratory feasibility tests are planned.